The Blonde and The Doctor
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Rose comes in. The second in the series of Hayley Lupus. What will be her reaction to little Hayley?
1. The store

She was preparing to leave the shop for the day, when a call came though. "Miss Tyler please bring the lottery syndicate to me before you leave." her boss told her.

When she arrived downstairs she looked for Wilson but couldn't find him. She put the syndicate on the table that Wilson works at when the dummies that were piled up in the corner, started to advance at her.

One of their hands opened to reveal a gun type thing, she knew she should run but she couldn't, it was like she was frozen to the place she stood.

Just then a tallish dude with a leather coat came in and grabbed her hand, and said one word to her "Run!" she ran but it was more like he was guiding her.

When they got in the elevator he looked at her. "Are you alright? Wilson is dead. What is your name?" "No what do you mean he's dead? Rose Tyler." the elevator stopped at the right floor. He told her "The dummies are living plastic, Rose Tyler. I am called the Doctor. Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!"

She ran outside, then the store blew up, then as she ran down the street noticed a blue police box, but she didn't think twice about it as she ran to her house.

* * *

Please review and tell me if if I did anything wrong. Please and thank you. I might cry if you dont.


	2. Comeing to her place and saving her

-The next day.

He couldn't believe it, he hoped the Autons didn't get her. Rose, fit her fragile but then again not. Hayley would kill him if he left her to die. That little girl knew just how to make him feel guilty, even though she was sweet followed his instutions.

Anyway he shook his head, and knocked on Rose Tyler's door. She answered the door. He could see from her expression that she didn't think she'd see him again.

"May I come in?" "Of course." she replied and he walked in. He saw a mirror and saw his big ears. "Their to big of course." she looked at him. "What are?" "My ears and nose." she looked at him skepticly. He tought about what Hayley had dubbed him the other say at breakfast, Dumbo for the big ears.

Suddenly they both heard a noise. "Is anyone else in the apartment with you?" he asked tense. "No why?" he walked to the source of the noise. An Auton arm came out into the Hallway. He heard her scream, he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and armed it at the arm, it dropped down lifeless.

So Hayley was right, Rose would have been attacked today. Hmm he was going to ask her about it today. He picked up the arm and walked out of the apartment and walked to the TARDIS, he knew she was following him. So when he walked inside, he made the TARDIS disappear before she could knock on the door.


	3. Rose finds out

-Later that day.

Rose walked into Mickey's house and asked to us his computer.

When she did she found out some things about the so called Doctor. "Mickey can we visit the person that made the websight?" "Sure come on."

When they got there she walked into the house invited while Mickey stayed outside.

Later as she walked out, and into Mickey's house. And he asked if she wanted to go for pizza, she said yes since she was starving. "Who is the Doctor, why is he here?" Mickey asked, "Why are you asking me? You don't know who I was asking the man about. And why are you acting so strange right about now, Mickey? You where alright earlier." "I'm fine jus-" his statement was cut off as a cork from a champane bottle to go through his head. When the Doctor appeared and pulled his head off, from which she could now see where wires. "Follow me."

The Auton followed them and the Doctor trapped him in the reastrant with this tool, "It's a sonic Screwdriver." He walked to the blue police box which she saw yesterday. He walked in and she could have sworn that he muttered "Go to your room." before poking his head out and saying to her, and say "Oi you coming or no?"

She walked in the box surprised it was bigger on the inside, "What is this?" "It's the TARDIS, it's and I are alien not of Earth to say." he moved around the big central control and looked at varius screens and then said to her, "Come on then might as well help." as he walked out of the TARDIS, as she now thought of it.


	4. The Nestene Consciousness

"Why is your ship a blue police box?" he stopped from going down to find the Nestene Consciousness. "It's a disguise don't want your enemies to know where you are now do you?"

He stopped, "You don't have to come along go find your friend Mickey right?" "Oh okay. Are you sure you'll be alright?" "Yep, now go I'll be find and I'll leave as I came in bloody fantastic. Alright?" "Okay." she gave one look at him like she didn't believe him but ran along until she found Mickey so he could help her with the Doctor.

He walked down the London Eye until he heard footsteps behind him, thinking it was just Rose who came back even though he told her to go. When suddenly he felt some thing grab him, an Auton. The rest of them held him down until they brought him down to where the Nestene Consciousness was.

Rose didn't go like she said she would but instead followed him at a distance. She waited at the top of a walkway. When she saw that they were going to drop in where the Nestene Consciousness was.

She grabbed an axe and broke the chain on the wall and swung down to them and kick one in, the one that had the Anti-plastic formula.

"Thank you Rose," he looked at the Nestene Consciousness, "come on you might not want to stay here." she looked where he was and grimaced. She did _not_ want to stay here with that thing.

Next thing she knew he was walking away and then stopped, held out his hand for her. She took it allowed him to take her away from under the London Eye.


	5. Rose Joins the twosome

When they walked back to the TARDIS, he was afraid that Hayley was up and about.

Rose was a good little ape, she had saved his life from the Nestene Consiousness. He would invite her to travel with him to show his gratitude. Without her all the Time Lords would be gone. But how would Hayley react?

"So what does your ship do?" He looked at her. "It's called the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Deminsions In Space." she looked confused. "It can go through time and space." "Oh."

* * *

They walked inside, she didn't get to look around the last time. She was mesmorised, she heard a noise down the hall, she saw his head wipe toward the noise. "Is something wrong?" she asked him. "No. Everything is just fantastic." "So this ship can go through time?" "Yes."

Just then a little girl walked in. She had brownish with red highlights hair, and blue-grey eyes. She had a small emerald green blanket wrapped around her, she was rubbing her eyes as she walked toward who she knew as, the Doctor. He has a daughter, _hmm_, she thought, _so where's the mother?_

The Doctor was sitting in the chair near the consel, as the girl got near him, he picked her up and put her in his lap. "You have a daughter?" He looked up startled. "No, he saved me when my parents were going to sacrifice me." the girl said to her, while cuddling up next to the Doctor. Her face softened.

He had seemed so tough, but he took in this defensless girl.

"Well I might as well introduce us, her and I. I am the Doctor just the Doctor. This little girl here is Hayley Marie Lupus." "Hi." Hayley said to her.

She smiled and said "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler."

Just then the Doctor spoke up. "Well Rose Tyler I owe you a trip anywhere and anytime in the universe."

* * *

A/N Hey if you read this thanks. Now to clear things

I wrote Hayley in as a five year old if you dont like it dont read. And dont complain to me that he never take a child on board. I know that this is for fun. I literaly came up with this in the middle of Math. I was bored.

But Hayley is a BIG charater, you'll see why in the end of my series. I like reviews but i dont like flames or people telling me that he would never take a child on board. I'll accept if you dont like my story and tell me that, tell me what you didnt like it and i'll change it if I can. Just no flames please. It hurts and I dont update much after that.

I didnt want to update after one review i had on The Alien Complex, but my not blood sister Jeanie and my boyfriend Ninja Boy Midnight Lover convinced me to write more.

The next story is _A familiar Place A not so familier End _Which in the Doctor WHo series is The End of the World. Thanks again for reading and more thanks if you review.

Another thing I'm not mean I just don't like flamers. Hope you like, na dread the next story when i get it out.


End file.
